1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a battery module for a motor vehicle. The invention further relates to a motor vehicle drive train comprising an electrical machine for providing drive power and comprising a battery module for providing electrical energy for the electrical machine.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the field of motor vehicle engineering, it is generally known to use electrical energy stores in order to supply electrical energy to the motor vehicle, for example for the purpose of driving a drive machine. Energy stores of this kind usually are accommodated in a stable battery housing for the purpose of protecting against damage. Damage can occur to the electrical energy store under high acceleration forces or deformation of the body of the motor vehicle, for example in the event of the motor vehicle being subject to an impact. Since damage to the electrical energy store of this kind, particularly in the case of powerful traction batteries, presents a high risk potential for occupants of the motor vehicle and other persons, the electrical energy store in the motor vehicle has to have special apparatuses to protect against damage.
DE 10 2009 053 138 A1 discloses an energy absorption apparatus for the purpose of protecting an electrical energy store of a motor vehicle, in which energy absorption apparatus the electrical energy store is provided with associated energy absorption elements which serve to absorb deformation energy in the event of the vehicle being subject to an impact and as a result protecting the battery against damage. One disadvantage of this is that the energy absorption elements are complicated to manufacture and, in the event of an impact, not all of the deformation energy can be absorbed by the absorption elements, so that a mechanical force is exerted on the energy store and can lead to damage.
The object of the invention is therefore to provide a battery module for a motor vehicle, in which battery module an electrical energy store is protected against damage with a low level of technical complexity.